Solid-state batteries, such as thin-film batteries, are known to provide better form factors, cycle life, power capability, and safety, as compared to conventional battery technologies. However, solid-state battery structure and manufacturing methods may be improved to further optimize battery performance and packaging.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrochemical device, such as a solid-state battery, may include one or more electrochemical cells 100 having a substrate layer 102, a cathode layer 104, and an electrolyte layer 106. There may also be a barrier layer as shown, between the cathode layer 104 and the substrate layer 102. During fabrication of the electrochemical cell 100, there may be a need to cut or remove material from one or more of the cell layers using a laser.